This invention relates to a method of forming stable nanoparticles (NPs) comprising uniform alloys of metals. The formation of substantially homogeneous alloys from metals that are normally immiscible is a difficult thing to accomplish, and reliable techniques for producing such alloys are generally not available. For example, bimetallic nanoparticles fall into two general categories: alloy and core-shell. The category of nanoparticles for a particular set of metals is generally dictated by the thermodynamically most favorable composition, and immiscible metals generally form core-shell nanoparticles rather than uniform alloy nanoparticles. A large lattice mismatch between different metals generally makes a core-shell structure more thermodynamically favorable and precludes formation of alloy nanoparticles.
There is a need for improved methods for forming nanoparticles of superalloys. A superalloy is a heat-resistant alloy often based on nickel or cobalt that exhibit high strength and resistance to surface degradation at elevated temperatures. Superalloys containing tungsten are used in turbine blades and ware-resistant parts and coatings.